tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GotterakaThing
Welcome Hi, welcome to TF2 FreakShow Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:GotterakaThing page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GiselleGCaklynne (Talk) 02:33, June 15, 2012 How to make a monster Well, first you have to decide what type of Freak is that; his personality will mostly depend on which class have you chosen due to the use of their lines (you may look up the plethora of attitudes we have listed on this wiki). Think about his behaviour and what he usually does (fights other Freaks, murders people, helps people, does many things on a whim etc.). You might want to tell a story of the Monster (like [[Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg|this), since it's more enjoyable to watch vids with a plot than a yet another short with random stuff exploding into peoples' faces. When you choose to do that, think a lot first and make an outline of the plot in advance, so that it doesn't stop abruptly at some unexpected point. Another major step is to define his special abilities. You may either just give him powers you like, or look at the other monsters and find abilities that are not already overused and thus more interesting. And be wary of his power level; creating something that defeats all well-established Monsters by simply looking at them is not a good idea. I always think about exploitable flaws and weaknesses when making a Freak. Cryokinetic? Weak to fire and explosions. Armoured cyborg? Slow and vulnerable to electricity. Powerful magician? One direct hit and he's spaghetti. To make him more distinct, you might want to look for a unique skin (gamebanana.com). I can do a hexed model if you like ;). Get a good software. You can find some vids on YouTube that describe how to get cracked full versions of programs like Fraps or Sony Vegas Pro. Do not hurry; videos with half a frame per second and "spastic" action are never well-received. Take your time while filming, care about minor details and be persistent. I've been steadily improving ever since my first vid and I still do, and the slowly but surely increasing number of subs is an indicator that being meticulous and determined works. Well, that's it for the time being :D Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:27, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the info. I am going to use Lightworks. Hex Link 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:46, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Link does not work. Duh. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:29, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, the vid is very short, so I have little to comment on. I can say that your fraps seems to record fluently, though, and the quality is good. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:57, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I Want to Leave Because Someone Just Editted My Profile Template, Wait is It Kugawattan Did He Just Editted My Profile Template? Gumballrulez21 5:55 PM, September 24, 2012 What's wrong with that? Anyway, it's a tentative schedule. It's still subject to change. Lord Galvatron ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 15:48, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Warehouse Ah. Thank you. Xho -- (Talk) 09:43, October 13, 2012 (UTC) No problem. GotterakaThing 15:40, October 13, 2012 (UTC)